The Ultimate Crossover-Aftermath
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to Ultimate Crossover) This is it: the culmination of 32 stories, the beginning of the end, the thrilling (kinda) conclusion to the Crystal arc, and...the definitive end to the saga of the Purple Dragon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. But sometimes fear clouds our vision, sometimes our strength gives out, and yet when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage...can turn the tides of war" _-Ignitus.

The stars glowed brightly, and all was silent in the Cadaverous crypts, Spyro sat overlooking said stars with awe, and fear, not long ago, he almost lost everything, he sat in confusion, the food had run out 4 days ago, they were stranded, and too far to get any sort of help, it mattered not, for Spyro could see a small city in the distance, Moonwalker fulfilled his goal, and merged all the universes into one singular anomaly, he sat there, holding his hands up, he questioned the value of such an insignificant being such as himself, if he couldn't stop this, or save some artificial world.

"Spyro, are you okay?" Spyro turned to see Cynder walking to him.

"I'm...fine, Cyn, don't worry about it" Spyro looked away as Cynder laid down besides him.

"Spyro, I know how you feel, we all lost something, stop acting like it's your fault" Cynder compassionately told him.

"But it is, Cynder, I couldn't save all these people from dying: Ash, Nina, Videri, Cynthia, Volteer, and Greta, they're all gone, and not to mention that I had to watch Flashwing die a second time" Spyro started to tear up a little.

"Spyro...don't blame yourself, please..." Cynder took his hand and rested her head against his.

"Thank you..." Spyro cried a little as Cynder herself started to cry.

"Anytime, Spy..." She replied as they looked at the stars.

"You know, the stars are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Cynder pointed out.

"Yeah, but none are as beautiful as you..." Spyro replied as Cynder blushed, and the two stood up, as they walked to the survivors.

"Nothing, still no word from the others, our communication is damaged" (C) Spyro sighed as they walked back.

"We have to have hope, someone will come" Sky Spyro replied.

"What's the point? We already know how this ends" Star said bitterly, Sky Spyro looked down in disappointment, they were right, he sat down besides the fire that they had started and he lay there, with Cynder next to him, he stared into the stars again, he'd given up, but then he saw something, a bright flash occurred and a portal was opened, Sky Spyro lept up in surprise as a crystal white dragon stepped through, he glanced at all of them, and then beckoned them to come through...

Elijah poured a glass of water as he took a long sip, and glanced at the sky, he sighed, still no word from Spyro, then he felt a slight tremor occurring in the ground, he walked to the source of the tremor with the survivors, and saw a portal opening up as a crystal ice dragon walked through...with Spyro, he rushed over to help Spyro as he almost fell over, soon enough, a few others emerged as (A) Cynder helped (C) Spyro through the portal, where Flame and Ember helped him, the others that came through were Flare and Star as they stood there.

"I-lost the kid..." Spyro looked at Elijah.

"Spyro, we all lost..." Elijah helped him inside their little encampment, Star gave Foxy Greta's sword, he looked at it, and sadly trekked inside.

"Still no word, nothing, but news of the event is traveling, so far, Earth has been reporting mainly about the disappearance of half the population, but not about the merging, it seems Moonwalker didn't fully merge everything together" Elijah explained as they stood there.

"Where's he now? Where'd he go?" Sky Spyro asked.

"We don't now, he just opened a portal and walked through" Bonnie replied, then Sky Spyro caught sight of Foxy brooding.

"What's his problem?" He asked.

"He thinks he failed" Sky Spyro saw Hope.

"...which of course he did, but there's a lot of echoing around, you know?"

"Huh..." Sky Spyro started eating on a sandwich as Sky Cynder stayed besides him.

"We've been hunting Moonwalker for two weeks now, we haven't found his signal" Toy Freddy informed them.

"Don't bother looking...I can tell you where he is..." Sky Cynder stood up.

"You told us now?" (C) Nero asked.

"I like the drama" she replied wittingly as she walked over.

"Moonwalker used to be the general to Malefor, I always wanted to defect, but that didn't mean I never listened to his talks, about how he'd go about his great plan, whenever he said the part where he finished, I asked him where he would go..." Sky Cynder explained.

"Well...where?" Rhea asked.

"...Arkus" Sky Cynder answered.

"Then we go there, use the crystals to bring everyone back" the white dragon told them.

"Okay, okay, 1: how do we know this'll work, and 2: who the heck are you anyways?" (C) Nero asked.

"My name is Froststorm, I watched over the cosmos, until I felt a great surge of energy, and suddenly, the universes I guarded, were merged to one, and soon enough, I found the problem...right here" Froststorm explained. "I can take us to Arkus, we can find Moonwalker and force him to give us the crystals" the others looked confident, immediately Foxy stood up and walked to Froststorm, and held out his hand, and the sword flew to it as he looked at the supposedly unflinchinf warrior.

"I like this one..." was all he said, then Elijah looked at everyone.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch..."


	2. Chapter 1: What now?

Chapter 1

What now?

Froststorm opened up a portal large enough to fit all of them.

"This'll take us to Moonwalker's location" Froststorm explained, everyone was prepared, and Elijah put a photo of Flashwing in his suit.

"This'll work" Bonnie told him.

"I know it is...cause I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't" Elijah replied as his mask flowed over him and they walked through, immediately they saw an almost beautiful landscape, it was gorgeous.

"I'll check it out, and report back to you" Froststorm flew off and suddenly turned invisible.

"That guy is weird" (C) Nero pointed out.

"He's the supposed Cosmic defender of all our universes, of course he has powers, maybe he works with Guardian #42" (C) Spyro replied as Spider-Man leaned against a boulder.

"Spyro...we should be careful, he has all six crystals, we need to strategize" Sky Cynder told him as he nodded, he looked back and saw Foxy wielding the sword and he showed a fairly determined expression on his face, then they saw Froststorm fly back.

"No army, no defenses, no nothing...it's just him" he said.

"And that's enough, let's go" Foxy bluntly said as they set off in his direction, meanwhile, on a field, a pale flesh-colored dragon walked alongside some crops, as he plucked the grains from their resting place and put them in a bag, he limped up to his little cottage, and prepared a fire, while he did this, he used the grains to add to a stew of sorts, as he took it and placed it on the fire, it was Moonwalker, and he grunted in pain, soon enough he heard a creak, and then a blast of pure energy blasted through the wall as Froststorm flew in and held him by his neck as (C) Nero uncloaked himself and grabbed his other arm, just then Foxy flew in and cut off the arm with the gauntlet, as Moonwalker roared in pain, Spider-Man and Sky Spyro walked in with the others, while (A) Cynder rolled over the gauntlet...to find that the crystals were gone.

"Oh no..." she looked up at Spider-Man.

"Where are they?" He asked, but Moonwalker refused to speak.

"Answer the question" Froststorm growled.

"The universe required correction...after that, the gems served no purpose, beyond temptation" as Moonwalker grunted, then Hope lost it.

"You murdered trillions!" He pushed him back.

"You should be grateful!" Moonwalker retorted as he was punched in the face by Hope.

"Where are the crystals?" Sky Cynder asked, not messing around.

"Gone, reduces to atoms" Moonwalker answered.

"But...that's impossible...I felt you using the gems before" Froststorm told them.

"I used the gems to destroy the gems, it nearly killed me, but the work is done, it always will be...I am...inevitable" Moonwalker explained.

"We've gotta tear this place apart, he's gotta be lying..." Toy Freddy said.

"Moonwalker is many things...but a liar is not one of them" Sky Cynder replied.

"Ah...thank you Cynder...perhaps I treated you too cruelly" as Moonwalker replied, Foxy sliced off his head with his sword.

"Agh!" Foxy roared, the others stared in shock.

"What did you do?" (C) Nero asked.

"I...I went for the head" Foxy replied as he walked out, leaving the others to stare at their defeat.

"This...can't be happening..." Spider-Man looked away, and as Foxy left, they stared at their apparent defeat.

_6 years later (Skyland time)_

The Ruins remained silent, no one inhabited them anymore, and the Core of Light's beam stayed shooting into the sky like a beacon, but then something happened, the core pulsated as it let out an energy burst, and a green dragon flew out across the field, and his head hit a rock, this dragon was Camo.

"Ow..." Camo groaned as he looked up into the sky, and saw the dreary, cloudy sky.

"What the...Trigger Happy? Gill Grunt?" Camo looked around in confusion, where had everyone gone? He then knew where to look...the Academy.

**Yeah, I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise, the other chapters will be longer, I promise, anyways, peace!**


	3. Chapter 2: a Theory

Chapter 2

A theory

At a central relay of sorts, Whirlwind was overseeing a flurry of communications.

"Well, Spyro isn't fairing any better, he's gone into denial ever since this whole thing happened" (C) Nero explained as (A) Cynder looked at him with guilt.

"He's not the only one" she replied.

"Either way, we need to maintain our worlds, they aren't fairing well" Elijah cit the silence, he bore a new design on his Symbiote **(one that more resembles the 2018 black Spider-Man suit)**.

"Easy for you to say, Foxy is a mess" Bonnie replied.

"Well, imagine what it's like not having siblings for a month" Star blurted

"Can you all just...shush!" Whirlwind snapped.

"Okay, Star, you said it's been a month, it's been six years" Whirlwind explained.

"Actually, the science doesn't support that, Whirlwind, our realities are all different by nature, so is the time flow, for you it's been six years, for the rest of us, it's been a few months at best" Elijah explained.

"Wow, you are really good" (C) Nero pointed out as Whirlwind sighed.

"Well, this chat is open, if you guys need any help, just...come to me" she told them as they nodded and they all dispersed, except for Elijah.

"Hey...how's Spyro?" Elijah asked as Whirlwind froze in place.

"He's fine...so is Cynder, I must say, those two are the most resilient couple I've ever seen, if one of them had gone...then I don't know what would've happened" Whirlwind replied.

"Has he just...given up?" Elijah asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Whirlwind sighed.

"Well, tell me when he needs me..." Elijah responded as he finally dispersed, then Whirlwind started crying slightly, but she didn't notice the green dragon enter the room.

"Whirlwind?" She turned to see none other than Camo, she gasped with surprise and joy as she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Okay, okay, getting too close for comfort...seriously, I can't breathe" Camo coughed as he was released.

"I...I thought you were dead" Whirlwind said.

"I was trapped...in that accursed dark realm made by Moonwalker, but then the Core of Light jettisoned me out" Camo explained.

"Well, it's great to see you" Whirlwind wiped away a tear as she took his hand, only to realize the awkwardness of it all, and pulled back.

"Listen, Whirlwind, I know this sounds crazy, but...I think I've figured out a way to reverse everything that's happened" Camo blurted as Whirlwind looked in intrigue.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, ever since I was blasted out of the dark realm, I've been having this vision, of us using the Core's energy, of harnessing it, and using it to, go from this point of time...and then we exit at another point in time, like...before Moonwalker" Camo explained.

"Hold up...are you talking about a time machine?" Whirlwind asked as a Camo shook his head.

"No, of course not, that's ridiculous, it's more like a...um...yeah, like a time machine, I know, it's crazy, but I can't stop thinking about it, like, what if we go back, and just...it's crazy..." Camo looked down in embarrassment as Whirlwind held his head up.

"Nothing I hear is crazy anymore..." she replied.

"So who do we talk to about this?" Camo asked as Whirlwind looked at the inter dimensional portal that was set up nearby, and she activated it, after typing in a set of coordinates, the portal flashed a bright blue as Spider-Man came through, landing on the ground very roughly.

"Ah, ow, that really hurt..." when Spider-Man looked up, he saw Whirlwind and Camo.

"Whirlwind...what's happening? Whose this?" Spidey asked as his mask flowed off.

"This is Camo...and he has an idea to share with you..." Whirlwind had Camo explain the situation as Elijah considered it.

"It's definitely plausible, and I could make the device to help us harness the energy to travel back in time, now...we just need some help..." Elijah explained.

"Well, who?" Camo asked as Elijah looked out the window.

"An old friend..." Elijah trailed off, as he knew who he was looking for.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunions

Chapter 3

Reunions

The sun glazed onto the fields of grass, as a purple dragon stepped out to smell in the fresh air, it was Spyro, he walked down besides the stream next to his little house.

"Chow time!" He clapped his hands as he sat down besides a small tent.

"Hello?" He said playfully, but he eventually sighed.

"Blaze, it's time for lunch" immediately, a six-year old dragon burst out of the tent, and landed on top of Spyro.

"Define lunch, or be eviscerated" Blaze growled.

"...you should not be wearing those" he pointed as the braces around his wrists.

"I thought these were yours" he replied.

"No, that's part of a very special anniversary for your mother, now, get off" Spyro grabbed Blaze as he stood up.

"Actually, mom never wears anything I buy her" Spyro walked back to the house, but turned to see three figures standing besides the stream: Whirlwind, Camo...and Elijah, Spyro awkwardly waved as Elijah did the same, causing Spyro to head inside, as he entered he noticed the other three following.

"Hey Cyn, I need you to hold Blaze for me, we got some visitors" Spyro told Cynder as he kissed her on the cheek and gave her Blaze, as the young, little dragon giggled cheerfully.

"It's...nice to see you, I suppose" Spyro said to the others as he walked back outside.

"Spyro...I think we've found a way" Whirlwind told him as he sighed.

"I figured, and my answer is no" Spyro's response surprised the others.

"Spyro, come on, we can fix this, we know how to undo all this" Camo explained.

"Or, we could screw it up, and make it worse then _he_ did" Spyro replied.

"Listen, Spyro, I'm happy for you, I really am...but this is a second chance" Elijah said to him.

"I got my second chance right here" Spyro walked back inside.

"If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch" but by the time Spyro said that, they had left.

"So, What now?" Camo asked.

"He's scared" Whirlwind said to Elijah.

"Yeah, well, I can't blame him, but we need some other help, I think we can try a few other places" Elijah looked around...

"Yeah, I'm in, I'd do anything to get Cynder back" (C) Spyro told Camo as (C) Nero walked up besides him.

"Well, alright...through the portal" Camo beckoned them as they walked through, meanwhile, on the other side, Elijah was talking to (A) Cynder and Star via hologram, and she agreed.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes" she stated as she disappeared, and Star said she was on her way, he then sighed and looked out the window, then he saw three shapes flying towards him, as he rushed outside, he saw it was Sky Spyro, Cynder, and Flame.

"Woah, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked as Sky Spyro walked up to him.

"I thought about what you said, and I do need a second chance" he explained.

"Besides, Hope, Rhea, and Ember can watch over our kids" Sky Cynder added.

"That reminds me, I have something for you..." Sky Spyro pulled out a small rod and gave it to Elijah.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Just push the button when your about to fight, thanks to one of my tech friends" Sky Spyro told him as he let Symbiote absorb it for storage.

"Keep that on the down-low, I didn't bring one for the whole team" he continued.

"We are getting a whole team, right?" Sky Flame asked as a Elijah looked at him.

"We're working on that right now" he said as he led them inside, meanwhile, out on the courtyard, Camo was about to eat a hot dog, when he was surprised by a ship landing a little ways away from him, and when the ramp lowered, he saw two animatronics, Bonnie and Toy Freddy, as they dragged out what looked like a very wasted Foxy, his hook hand replaced with a normal one, presumably to help him open his beer bottles easier.

"A little help here?" Bonnie asked as Camo simply stared in awe at the ship, then Star landed on the ground and startled Camo greatly, as he clutched his chest.

"Oh, ancestors..." he gasped.

"What's up, leaf dragon?" She mockingly asked as she walked inside, and (C) Nero walked the other way, and he picked up Camo's hot dog and gave it to him, smiling all the while.

"Thanks?" Camo said awkwardly as (C) Nero walked off to help Bonnie and Toy Freddy with Foxy, and (A) Cynder arrived as well, now they had a team.


	5. Chapter 4: the plan

Chapter 4

The plan

"Okay, everyone here has at least had an encounter with at least one of the six gems" Elijah pointed out as Sky Spyro agreed.

"I haven't...then again, I don't know what any of you are talking about" Camo replied as Sky Spyro ignored this statement.

"Regardless, each of these crystals have been multiple different places throughout history, our history" he continued.

"Let's start with the Sword of Niceguy...man, that feels really weird saying that...okay, Foxy, what do you know? I've been told you were close to Niceguy" as Elijah said this, everyone looked back to see Foxy sitting plainly.

"Is he asleep?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's dead" Whirlwind replied as Foxy slowly stood up and stumbled over to the screen.

"Okay, the sword, the sword...um, well, this sword apparently belonged to a long line of knights throughout history, and Nightmare was the antithesis to that sword, but fairly recently in our history, the sword was handed down to Redbear, and then Niceguy...so, here's an interesting fact, Greta was very persistent about protecting the gem, but Niceguy would've been more willing to let someone else have it..." Foxy stumbled as Elijah helped him stand.

"Okay, well, we know where to find that gem, would you like to sit down now?" Elijah as Foxy laughed.

"No, I'd like some Whiskey" he replied as Elijah helped him down.

"Alright, the green gem..." (C) Spyro walked up. "Well, the green gem originally was housed inside this giant green crystal on the staff of Gnasty Gnorc, so we'd need to go before, well...Moonwalker came" he explained.

"Alright, move over..." (C) Spyro was pushed by Star.

"The purple crystal was housed within my mother's necklace, who was one of the victims of the snap, I was thinking we could go back to a time when she had just gotten it, she'd be a little less careful about" Star explained as Elijah had Sky Spyro write that down.

"The red crystal...the most twisted of them all, a long time ago, it was sealed away in the heart of darkness...only one who was touched by dark magic can touch it without being corrupted, that's why I'll go" (A) Cynder told them as Elijah nodded as he walked up.

"The Reality Nexus...all we knew about it was that it had the ability to travel through dimensions, the only place I can think of were it would be that it could be safely returned...it the facility it was originally stored in at New York" Elijah told them as Sky Spyro handed the list to Sky Cynder to hold as he walked up.

"And...the creation crystal, this is a tricky case, since it spent most of it's lifetime inside of Cy...but I can think of a specific date when it was in it's raw form..." Sky Spyro explained as Sky Cynder completed the list.

"Well, now we've got the crystals located, what about the teams?" Camo asked as Elijah walked back up next to Sky Spyro.

"Yeah, we know, for the red gem...I propose (obviously) that (A) Cynder should go with (C) Spyro" Elijah began "for the green one, (C) Nero can lead Camo, for the orange, Foxy can go with Flame, as for purple, Star will go with Toy Freddy and Ember, I'll retrieve the yellow one with Bonnie, Whirlwind, and Flare, and **(Sky) **Spyro and Cynder can go get the creation crystal" Elijah set up the teams as he pulled out some small discs.

"What are those?" Camo asked as he handed one to each of them.

"These are the suits, you place them on your chest, and they form around your body, these suits are designed to harness power from the Core of Light to allow this to happen" Elijah explained as his mask flowed over his face, and they grabbed their equipment, and prepared to head out, as they were headed towards the Ruins, Spider-Man knew this would be the greatest thing ever faced by them, as they landed besides the Core, Spider-Man's mask flowed off as he looked at everyone.

"Alright, we know our teams, and our missions, watch each other's back...most of us are going somewhere we know, that doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared for anything, no do-overs, no mistakes...we got one shot, these suits will only harness enough energy from the Core to let us travel back once and then back to the present, we're gonna do this...whatever it takes" Elijah put his hand in front of him, and they all did the same.

"He's pretty good at that" Camo pointed out as Elijah's mask flowed over him, and they all stood around the Core of Light, and they suits formed around them, then, they were all forced towards the beam and into the Core, soon, they found themselves traveling through a small tunnel, and then...

Spyro and Cynder appeared outside of a library as they looked in the window, and saw a chest, then Spyro sighed as he remembered where they were: it was September 26, 2016, and today, he was supposed to take the Fire Viper Simulation with his team.


	6. Chapter 5: The green and orange crystals

Chapter 5

The Green and Orange Crystal

(C) Nero and Camo emerged in a small valley, as they looked around, they saw the blue sky with the shining sun.

"Woah, what is this place?" Camo asked in confusion.

"The Artisan Valley...2017, two years before my Spyro met Cynder, which means we can probably get the gem easily" (C) Nero explained as Camo walked up next to him.

"Well, where is it?" He asked as (C) Nero pointed at a highly secured vault.

"In there" as he and Camo casually walked out of the deeper part of the valley, and they watched as the other dragons were going about their business.

"We just gotta be careful not to interact with me, we could cause a split timeline to happen if we do" (C) Nero added as Camo sighed.

"Wonderful" and they kept moving, eventually they made it to the vault door, but were interrupted when Thomas the Elder walked up to them.

"Ah, Nero, what are you up this fine afternoon, and a new dragon, who are you?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, I'm Camo, I'm just visiting from one of the other realms" Camo replied as he prayed on being right about other realms, Thomas shrugged.

"Well, we don't get many visitors anymore, but make yourself comfortable, if you need anything, just talk to me about it" Thomas walked off.

"Okay, let me see if I can pick this lock..." (C) Nero whispered as he started doing so...

"There you are..." Niceguy opened up the fridge as he pulled out a Coke, and took a big sip from it, and sighed as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving his sword unguarded as Foxy appeared from the shadows, sipping a beer.

"Okay, Flame, I need ya to go and make sure no one's around" Foxy explained as Sky Flame nodded and went off, leaving Foxy with the sword, his hook hand changed to a normal one as he walked over to the sword and grabbed it, holding it up in slight awe.

"What did I tell you about touching my stuff?" Foxy froze when he looked back to see Niceguy, arms crossed.

"I...uh-" Foxy was lost for words as Niceguy walked up to him.

"what happened to you?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, why would anything be happening to me?" Foxy smirked unconvincingly.

"I don't seem to remember giving you a normal hand..." Niceguy inspected him, and then he looked at his other hand.

"Is that a beer?" He asked as Foxy looked at it.

"Oh this, this is uh..." Foxy was cut off by Niceguy.

"Your not my Foxy, before you ask, my magic allows me to see with more than eyes, which means I also know about your predicament, and mine...your here for the crystal inside this sword, but in two days, I'm going to face Nightmare, I'm sorry but I can't allow it" Niceguy explained.

"Please, ye gotta let me take this, I've lost so much, everyone has lost so much..." Foxy put down the beer bottle as Niceguy turned to face him.

"If I give you this crystal, I will be powerless to stop Nightmare" Niceguy replied.

"Niceguy, your me friend...please, Foxina is gone...I've got nothing but...this addiction" Foxy looked at the beer bottle.

"Foxy...I can't...it is the duty of the Guardian to protect the crystal" Niceguy said without turning around.

"Then why the hell did Greta give it away?" Foxy asked as Niceguy turned around in confusion.

"What?" Niceguy asked.

"If you can see the future, then you know about Moonwalker, Greta gave it to him" Foxy explained.

"Willingly?" Niceguy asked as Foxy nodded.

"So she must've done it for a reason" Niceguy whispered as he opened the slot that held the crystal, and gave it to Foxy.

"Greta is meant to be my worthy successor, Foxy, I'm counting on you, we all are, good luck, my friend" Niceguy told him as he put his hand on Foxy's shoulder, then they saw Sky Flame walking back in.

"Hey, um, the whole stealth operation kinda went to crap, the animatronics are hunting me down, we gotta go" he told him.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them I tried to stop you" Niceguy gave them an alibi as Foxy smiled, and their suits formed around him and Sky Flame, and they shrunk and disappeared...

"Ah-a! I got it!" (C) Nero exclaimed as the vault doors opened.

"About time..." Camo sighed as they entered the vault.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Camo asked as (C) Nero pointed at the giant green crystal on the large staff in the center of the vault.

"That's our crystal, come on" (C) Nero dragged Camo over to it, and he boosted the black dragon as he yanked it out of the staff, but the recoil was so strong, that he fell back and onto the ground.

"Ow..." he groaned as he stood up.

"Easy peasy" Camo walked over to him as they formed their suits, and dispersed.


	7. Chapter 6: the Red and purple crystals

Chapter 6

The Red and Purple Crystal

(A) Cynder appeared alongside (C) Spyro as they appeared in a dark and gloomy hallway lit by torches.

"Woah, this place is trippy" (C) Spyro almost tripped as (C) looked around.

"The Labrynth of Darkness..." she growled as she walked off, she already knew what direction to go, she'd been here before.

"Hey, wait up!" (C) Spyro rushed after her as they walked off to find the Heart of Darkness...

Star appeared alongside Toy Freddy and Ember in an alleyway, she looked out, it was Warfang: 20 years ago.

"Alright, Ember, I need you to keep Toy Freddy hidden, I'll go to the Dragon Temple, since that's where my parents were staying at the time" Star explained as Ember nodded, Star strolled along as the other dragons paid no attention to her, she walked up the large staircase into the Dragon Temple, and traversed down the large corridors, everything was so large, she'd never been here before, Spyro only told him about it in stories, she eventually found the quarters they were staying in, as she opened the door, she sighed as she realized no one was there, and Cynder had left her necklace, she grabbed a random bag that was on the floor and wrapped it around her shouler and grabbed the necklace and put it in the bag, then she stared out the window, she saw a picture of Spyro and Cynder in each other's embrace, and she sighed as tears started to form.

"You know, we don't usually have that many fans who intrude on our space" Star stopped as she turned to face Cynder, there she was, standing there, almost her age.

"I-uh...just really wanted to meet you..." Star replied as Cynder looked a little puzzled.

"What's your name?" She asked as Star stayed still, she couldn't reveal her name, so she thought of her other name.

"Um, Midnight, yeah, that's my name" Star lied as Cynder smiled.

"You seem awfully tense, do you want to take a walk?" She asked as Star nodded, and walked up to her as Cynder led them out of their quarters to the courtyard...

"There it is!" (C) Spyro pointed at the bright red cube that was glowing within it's shrine.

"The Heart of Darkness" (A) Cynder whispered as she flew up to it, and grabbed it as she dragged it out, the dark magic slightly crawling up her hand, but once it reached her elbow, it stopped.

"Woah..." (C) Spyro was surprised as (A) Cynder looked down in shame.

"I wasn't always like this..." she told him.

"It seems like dark magic is just your thing, my Cynder was also corrupted by it, I'm used to it, let's go" (C) Spyro and (A) Cynder activated their suits as they disappeared...

"Well, Spyro's great, he's everything I could ask for in a dragon...he's brave, kind, and just a great person overall" Cynder described Spyro to Star.

"Well, have you decided when your gonna have hatchlings?" Star asked as Cynder looked surprised.

"I haven't even thought about that, and neither has Spyro" Cynder replied as Star giggled.

"Well, it might happen sooner than you think..." she smiled, then she remembered that her egg would be stolen as well, she then saw Ember and Toy Freddy waving at her from the alley.

"Hey, Cynder, everything's gonna be alright, you and Spyro were made for each other" Star then hugged Cynder, which surprised her.

"Thank you...for all that you've done for this world" Star reduced the awkwardness as she walked off, leaving Cynder by herself.

"I swear I feel like I know her..." Cynder muttered as she walked off.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait, got a little held up" Star said to Ember and Toy Freddy.

"Well, let's go then" Toy Freddy replied as their suits activated, and they disappeared.

**(Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer, anyways, peace!)**


	8. Chapter 7: the Yellow and Blue Crystals

Chapter 7

The Yellow and Blue Crystal

Spider-Man, Bonnie, Whirlwind, and Flare appeared inside of the facility that housed the Reality Nexus.

"Okay guys, look around, it's here somewhere" Spider-Man told them as they split up, eventually Spidey found what looked like a peculiar door, and he opened, there he saw the Reality Nexus, in it's pedestal, Spider-Man grabbed a nearby brief case, and placed the orb in the case, and closed it up, but then his Spider-Sense went off, and he sighed.

"You gotta be shitting me..." and he turned to see his predecessor, the original Spider-Man, dropping to the ground, then he remembered, he'd picked 2015, three years before the death of his predecessor.

"No one ever said that robbing a government facility was okay" he joked as Elijah **(just to avoid confusion, I'm calling my Spidey Elijah, and then the OG will be Spider-Man)** looked back.

"Listen, there's a lot of things that you don't understand..." Elijah tried to explain.

"Oh, is that right? Yoink!" Spider-Man webbed the brief case to his hand.

"Listen, pal, don't think that framing me is gonna be so easy" Spider-Man placed the brief case down besides him.

"What? Framing!? Listen, I don't want to hurt you" Elijah replied.

"Well, that makes one of us" Spider-Man then charged at Elijah and kicked him against the wall, but Elijah leaped back up and countered one of his punches, and kicked him in the shin, causing Spider-Man to falter, but he punched Elijah in the gut, and threw him back into another wall, this time Elijah beckoned for the small rod Sky Spyro gave him, and he pressed the button, and low-and-behold, it turned into a staff, causing Elijah to chuckle.

_"Oh, Spyro, you know me so well" _Elijah knew that the battle had really started...

"There it is..." Spyro pointed at the chest inside the library, with Cynder behind him.

"We have to be quick about this, we're not the only ones in 2016 looking for the creation crystal..." Cynder told Spyro.

"Wait...who else is looking for it?" Spyro asked as Cynder looked away.

"Moonwalker...myself...and Malefor" Cynder told him as Spyro grew a little concerned.

"Well...where are you now?" As Spyro said this, across the Skylands, the 2016 Cynder roared as she charged as a drow elf, and slammed him into the ground, but was knocked to the ground by a brute, but as the brute was about to kill her, a sword blade came through his mouth as blood dripped from the blade, it was pulled out, and the corpse was tossed aside as Moonwalker moved over to her.

"Your welcome..." Moonwalker chuckled.

"I didn't ask for your help..." Cynder sneered as she wacked away Moonwalker's hand.

"Get up, your father wants us on his ship" Moonwalker replied.

"Why?" She grimaced.

"He's found the creation crystal" Moonwalker answered as she looked up in surprise, as they entered the ship, Moonwalker explained the basics.

"His plan is finally in motion..." he began.

"It's just one crystal" Cynder replied.

"It's a start...if he gets all six" then they both turne around to see a beam of light appear, as Malefor stepped through **(he's wearing armor like that of his Skylanders Comics incarnation, and yes, he has a dual-bladed sword)**.

"Kaos has located the creation crystal, I'm dispatching you two to retrieve it" Malefor explained.

"He won't like that" Cynder replied.

"Kaos claims he has better things to do like...copying the map to the Core of Light...his vision, clouds his judgement" Malefor told them as Moonwalker bowed.

"We will not fail you..." he told him.

"I know you won't" Malefor responded.

"I swear...we will make you proud" as Moonwalker praised Malefor, Cynder rolled her eyes, but then she started having visions in her psychic powers, and then a projection appeared, Malefor saw that it was Spyro.

_"There it is"_

_"We should be careful, we're not the only ones looking for the creation crystal in 2016" _Cynder smacked her head as the projection disappeared.

"What happened?" Moonwalker walked to her.

"I don't know...I had a splitting headache" she stuttered in response.

"It's probably nothing, sir, I-" Moonwalker was cut off by Moonwalker as he shushed him as held Cynder's head upwards with the tip of his blade.

"Take her to my fortress in the Cadaverous Crypts".

_Meanwhile_

Elijah counted Spider-Man's attack with his staff as he smacked him in the face, and the kicked him into the wall.

"Now you know how it feels" Elijah grunted as Spider-Man stood up and leaped at him, but Elijah's Symbiote grabbed him midair with it's tendrils, and held him there, but Spider-Man changed the settings on the shooters.

"Taser webs!" He cried as they fired at Elijah causing the Symbiote to retract in pain, as Elijah fell to the ground, his Symbiote formed back as Spider-Man walked up in front of him.

"Well, you know what they say, you can't be-" Spider-Man convulsed and fell on the ground next to Elijah as he saw Bonnie dropping a taser.

"Thanks..." Elijah took his hand and he helped him up.

"I, uh, got the thing, let's go" Elijah grabbed the brief case as Whirlwind and Flare walked in as well, Elijah grabbed his staff and it collapsed into the short rod it was before, and their suits formed over them as they disappeared...

Spyro and Cynder creaked open the door to the grand library as they snuck in and walked over by the chest, then he realized their was a key needed for it.

"Cyn, the key's missing, go look for it, I'll keep an eye out for anyone" Spyro told her as she nodded and flew around, looking for it, then he saw someone coming, it was Master Eon.

"Quick, Cynder, hide! Master Eon doesn't know you yet!" Spyro told her as she flew under the island and hid there as Eon entered.

"Ah Spyro, what are you doing here? I thought you were training with your team on the Fire Viper Simulation" he asked as Spyro remembered that was happening today.

"Oh yeah, uh, you know me, I was just checking the library for some strategy guides, hey, what's in the box?" Spyro changed the subject.

"Ah, this, you'll just to wait and see" Master Eon replied.

"Yeah, but, isn't there like a key?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, there is, but it's in the relic vault, so that way, no one can see what their not supposed to" Master Eon answered as he grabbed some books and a clipboard.

"Well, I'll just let you know I'll be supervising your next session with the Fire Viper simulation, so I'll see you soon" Master Eon said as he left, then Cynder flew up.

"You heard what he said? It's in the relic vault" Spyro told her as she nodded.

"Isn't there like a beard scanner or something?" Cynder asked.

"Oh right, hold on..." Spyro found various strands of Eon's beard hair, and then he lifted the head of the bust of Eon, and the bookcase opened to show the other one then the scanner accepted it as it opened the second bookcase, and revealed the vault as they walked in, and found the key floating on the pedestal, Cynder grabbed it and they flew out to the chest, and opened it, revealing the creation crystal, the Spyro saw his past self with his team heading towards the library.

"Quick, Cynder! Outside" Spyro told her as they flew outside told her as they flew out the window.

"Let's go..." Spyro and Cynder's suits formed, and as he disappeared, Cynder remained and felt a huge pain in her psychic connection, as he suit deformed, she fell to the ground and projected an image, meanwhile on the other side, Malefor was watching a visual of the Skylanders in a briefing about the crystals.

As Moonwalker watched in fascination, Ezekiel kept the projection displayed as Malefor paused.

"Who are they?" Moonwalker asked Malefor.

"Skylanders...unholy wretches..." then Malefor caught sight of Spyro, and he growled.

"Amplify this spot on the image" Malefor pointed at the nearly transparent image of a dragoness, and it amplified to reveal Cynder.

"Two different Cynders..." Moonwalker was astonished.

"No...the same Cynder...from two points in time..." Malefor replied.

"Sire...your daughter...is a traitor" Ezekiel used his powers to try and choke Cynder.

"Ack! That's not me, I would never..." Cynder begged as Malefor removed the choker.

"I know...and you'll have your chance to prove it..." he tapped her forehead, and dark magic flowed throughout her and she became Dark Cynder.

Cynder's vision ended as she tried to activate her communicator.

"Spyro! Spyro! Malefor knows...he knows, dammit, someone!" Cynder cried out, then she noticed Moonwalker was charging towards her at high speeds, and punched he punched her in the jaw, knocking her out.

"Moonwalker to base...I have her" he grabbed her and flew off just as the past team touched the replacement creation crystal.

"Huh, it's not working, maybe your crystals broken, King Pen" Eruptor said.

**(Hey, so, just a heads up, I'm extending this story in particular to two chapters a day)**


	9. Chapter 8: how do I look?

Chapter 8

How do I look?

Cynder was punched in the face by her past self.

"Your weak..." she snarled.

"I'm you" Cynder retorted as she was punched in the face, she took the disc that housed the suit.

"Mistress Cynder, Malefor wishes to see you and the imposter" a guard told her.

"Get up" she growled at Cynder as she forced her future counterpart out of her cell, and took her to Malefor's throne room, as she saw her former master, her past self kicked her in the ground.

"Ah, the duplicate...I must admit, your plan is brave, but I know of your methods, and let me assure you, my soldiers are harnessing power from the Core of Light this very moment, you know of the gems, and I shall take them from you" Malefor smirked as her past self walked up besides Malefor, and changed her scale color from black to magenta, and turned to face Malefor.

"How do I look?" She asked as Malefor chuckled.

"Like you fit right in..." Malefor then had her place the suit on her as she disappeared, and then walked up to Cynder.

"You'll never get away with this! Spyro will-" Cynder was cut off by Malefor.

"Do what? Stop me? Save you? Save the world? Oh please, Cynder, I honestly don't think you've thought this through properly" Malefor smiled.

"Right now...everything you've known will crumble, and I will rule it all, take her back to the cell" Malefor told the guard as he grabbed her and dragged her out of the throne room...

Meanwhile, everyone was sent back through the rift as they were, in a sense, flung from the Core, as everyone's suits deformed, they all stared in surprise.

"Are you telling me this actually worked?" (C) Nero asked.

"Yep" Spider-Man replied as his mask flowed off.

"Well, uh...I guess we can make the gauntlet now..." (A) Cynder blurted.

"Ah yes, come here, I've got a mobile lab installed over there" Elijah pointed them towards a small little workbench, as they all followed Elijah, the evil Cynder stayed back...

Elijah was having everyone contribute, he had (A) Cynder open up the heart, Star was being very delicate with her mother's necklace, Sky Spyro was trying to uncover the tricky combination lock on the creation crystal, (C) Nero was smashing the large green crystal into smaller bits so he could locate the real one, Bonnie was safely removing the yellow crystal from the Reality Nexus, Foxy already had the orange crystal in his hand, then he had them all placed the crystals very gently onto a hand-made gauntlet, and the luckily, the crystals accepted it, Elijah sighed in relief.

"Boo!" Camo startled him as Elijah turned to face him, and he was prepared to give a pep talk...

_Time skip_

_30 minutes_

"Alright, the gauntlet's ready...only question is whose gonna snap their fricking fingers?" Whirlwind asked.

"I'll do it..." Foxy offered as he walked up. "Coming through" but he was stopped by Sky Spyro.

"No no, don't, pal, I'm sorry, but your in no condition..." he told Foxy.

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Foxy asked.

"A scotch?" Toy Freddy asked.

"No...a-a lightning..." as Sky Spyro continued to stop Foxy, someone else came up.

"I'll do it...The combined power of all those elements...none of you could withstand it...I'm responsible for making sure this works" Sky Spyro turned to see Bonnie.

"Are you sure, you don't have nearly the same amount of power that anyone else does" (C) Spyro asked.

"Maybe...but I'd rather not have anyone else's life be risked" Bonnie grabbed the gauntlet.

"Alright, everyone, prep yourselves" Elijah walked up in front of them, his mask flowed over his eyes as he formed his staff, and his Symbiote shielded everyone else, except for Foxy, who used his cosmic power.

"Alright, Bonnie, remember, we don't want to change anything, just bring back everyone we lost..." Spider-Man explained as Bonnie nodded.

"Everyone comes home..." he murmured, meanwhile, evil Cynder was by the Core of Light, and sent the coordinates for the date to Malefor, who sent his fortress through, as Bonnie put on the gauntlet, the energy surged through him as he winced in pain.

"Agh!!!" Bonnie screeched, the others stared in shock.

"T-take it off!" Foxy cried.

"No wait! Bonnie? You alright?" Spider-Man asked.

"Come on, talk to me" Sky Spyro added, as Bonnie tried to control the pain.

"I'm alright...ah..." Bonnie's costume arm started burning off and revealing the endoskeleton parts and wires, meanwhile, Cynder brought Malefor's fortress through, as it crashed through the Core of Light, destroying it, but the others were too focused on Bonnie to notice.

"Ahhh!" Bonnie cried as he moved his arm upwards, holding it in pain, and he snapped...just like before, it went by like a flash, as Bonnie nearly fainted and fell on the floor, the gauntlet falling off, Camo kicked it away as Sky Spyro helped cool the arm down as Bonnie used his other arm to grab Toy Freddy's hand in pain.

"Guys...I think it worked..." Camo looked at the birds that started reappearing, when Bonnie's eyes adjusted, he noticed that the fortress was there, and it begun firing at them, as everything around them exploded, people fell under, and the rubble went flying everywhere, Toy Freddy awoke in a dark corridor, alongside (C) Spyro and (A) Cynder.

"Hello!" He cried out, then he noticed the gauntlet, but as he heard noises, he told (C) Spyro to illuminate the hall, and they saw millions of Grublins crawling along the walls.

"Go!" Toy Freddy told them as grabbed the gauntlet and rushed after them.

Meanwhile on the surface, a beam of light flared down from the fortress as Malefor appeared, fully clad in armor, as he walked out, he took notice of Cynder.

"Daughter..." he simply said.

"Yes, father?" Cynder asked.

"So this is the future? Well done..." he smiled as Cynder changed her scales to black.

"Thank you, they suspected nothing..." she replied, and Malefor stuck his sword in the ground, and placed his helmet on the tip of the blade.

"The arrogant never do...find me the gems, bring them to me" he sat down.

"What will you do?" She asked, and he simply looked at her.

"...wait" he told her as she walked off...

Meanwhile, the real Cynder was in her cell when the guard entered to check on her, only for her to drop kick him against the wall, and knock him out, as she snuck out of the cell she went to find Spyro and the others.


	10. Chapter 9: tres amigos

Chapter 9

Tres Amigos

Elijah was startled awake by Sky Spyro, who was holding his staff.

"What the-?" He asked in a confused tone.

"You lose this again, I'm keeping it" Sky Spyro replied as he put it in his hand.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"You mess with time, it tends to mess back, you'll see" Sky Spyro led him out to an opening where Foxy was, who was staring at Malefor.

"What's he been doing?" Elijah asked.

"Absolutely nothing..." Foxy replied.

"And where are the gems?" Elijah asked.

"Somewhere under all that...all I know is he doesn't have 'em" Spyro replied.

"Then we keep it that way" Elijah added as his mask flowed over his face.

"You do realize this is a trap" Foxy stated.

"Yeah...I don't much care" Spyro responded.

"Good...just as long as we're all in agreement.." Foxy then summoned the sword to him, and had his hook hand form over his normal one.

"This time, we'll do it right..." he said as they all walked out towards Malefor, he saw them, and chuckled.

"I always knew Moonwalker was a hopeless romantic for insanity, thinking he could wipe out half of all life, and still let peace reign, but as you've shown both me and him...that's impossible, because as long as there are those that remember what was, there will be those that are unable to accept, what is reality...and what it was" Malefor explained.

"Yeah, we're very stubborn..." Spyro blurted, causing Malefor to chuckle.

"I'm thankful, because now...I know what I must do" Malefor stood up, and place his helmet on his head.

"I will shred this universe down to it's last atom, and then, with the gems you've collected for me...create a new one, teaming with life...knowing not what was lost, but only what was gained..." Foxy charged up his weapons.

"A grateful universe..." he smiled.

"Born out of blood..." Spider-Man grimaced.

"They'll never know...because you won't be around to tell them..." Malefor replied as Foxy roared and charged at Malefor, Spyro flew at him, and Spidey leaped into the air with his staff, and the three simultaneously started attacking him.

Meanwhile, Toy Freddy, (C) Spyro and (A) Cynder were on the run from the Grublins, when they found an opening in the roof.

"This way!" (C) Spyro grabbed Toy Freddy and dragged him up, while (A) Cynder fought back the Grublins, leaping from wall to wall with her assassin training, eventually they made it to the top, where they all collapsed.

"Oh hey..." Toy Freddy saw what looked like Sky Cynder as she walked up next to him.

"Here you go..." he panted as he gave it to her.

"Father...I have the gems" she immediately said over the comms.

"What?" Toy Freddy tried to get up, but Sky Cynder kept him down with her claw, and was about to spew poison, when she was stopped by her real self.

"No!" She cried, and the evil Cynder turned to face her, as Toy Freddy stood up and kept (C) Spyro and (A) Cynder away from the two of them.

"You don't have to do this.." Sky Cynder told her.

"I am this..." Evil Cynder replied.

"You can change..."

"...he won't let me" Evil Cynder told her, and prepared to fire poison at Toy Freddy, but was stopped when Sky Cynder spewed her, causing her to convulse and drop the gauntlet, as she died from her wounds, Sky Cynder almost looked mortified at what she'd done.

"I'm just gonna take this..." Toy Freddy grabbed the gauntlet, and Sky Cynder helped lead them away.


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected help

Chapter 10

Unexpected help

Spyro landed on the ground, and prepared to fire a blast of pure Aether at Malefor, as the large dragon kicked Spider-Man away, he deflected the blast with he sword, and sent it twirling like a helicopter blade towards Spyro, and the hilt hit him in the face, knocking him out, as Spider-Man and Foxy ran at him, the sword came back to him as he whacked Spider-Man to the side, and focused on Foxy, he blocked one of his parries and then sent his sword flying as Malefor put his sword behind his back and punched Foxy and threw him into a rock, proceeding to beat him again.

Soon enough he busted Foxy's jaw as the animatronic attempted to use his hook, but Malefor ripped it right out and attempted to draw it closer Foxy's chest, who was trying to resist, however, unbeknownst to either of them, the sword slowly lifted off the ground, and hit Malefor in the head, knocking off his helmet, as Malefor looked to see the sword retracting, he saw that it was none other...than Niceguy **(you didn't see that coming, did you?)**.

"Surprise..." he muttered as Foxy laughed.

"I knew ye weren't dead..." he coughed as he kicked kicked into the rock by Malefor, who pulled out his sword, Niceguy proceeded to rush towards him at fast speeds.

"All right let's do this, LEROY JENKINS!!!" Niceguy leaped up in the air as he slashed the sword around and an energy beam hit Malefor in the face, knocking him back, Niceguy landed and continued to use the energy more, but eventually, Malefor stood up and roared, countering Niceguy's energy, and eventually, he started hitting the sword repeatedly, and...eventually breaking it, Niceguy stared in shock as he was kicked back by Malefor onto the ground as he rolled across, and coughed a little, then Malefor started speaking.

"In all my years of conquest...and destruction...and slaughter, nothing could compare to what I'm about to do to your, pathetic, annoying, stubborn little planet...and let me tell you something: I'm gonna enjoy it, I really am..." as Malefor said his speech, his fortress revealed his armies, thousands of Grublins, Orcs, Apes, Drow Elves, and many others, as well as the Prophets and Moonwalker stood miles behind Malefor as Niceguy got up slowly, and walked towards him.

"I know this overused but...I could do this all day..." Niceguy breathed heavily as he tore off a piece of fabric on his arm.

"And I am ready, to sacrifice every last bit of my body, to defend this planet, and you can count on that..." he told Malefor, as he limped forward, he suddenly felt some sort of mental communication **(this is where you should probably start playing portals from Avengers: Endgame's soundtrack)**, as he felt it, he looked back to see a blue portal opening, it was the Academy, and the figures who walked out were Chica, Foxina, and (A) Spyro, as Niceguy looked in shock, he saw (A) Nero fly through the portal, which in turn revealed more portals, one had Greta lowering herself to the ground, as Sparx and Volteer showed up, as well as Nina, Videri, Cynthia, and Flashwing, then Ash landed on a boulder as (C) Cynder showed up too, then he saw (A) Spyro calling up all the Skylanders as they walked through, ready for action, along with the other Flames, Embers, and Rheas, then a portal showed the Moles showing up alongside adult Spyro and Cynder, as well as the Elders, and even the dragons from Summer Forest, Foxy stood up as Sky Spyro looked to see Sky Cynder landing and smirking, and then Toy Freddy, (C) Spyro, Camo, Whirlwind and (A) Cynder showed up, only to be delighted at seeing their lovers again, while Spider-Man walked up besides Niceguy.

"Ha! You guys are so screwed now! Right?" He looked as everyone prepared for battle.

"I know this line is copyrighted but...Avengers!" Niceguy summoned the broken sword to him.

"...assemble" and they all charged, Malefor commanded his army as they also charged, and they started attacking one another, as everyone fought, things were going bizarre, Sky Spyro and Cynder were fighting back-to-back while Spider-Man was using his Symbiote and staff to make himself a fighting force to be reckoned with, then Sky Spyro landed on the ground and started dealing blows to everyone until Abel hit him and was about to finish him until a webline stopped him and dragged him back and had him crushed by Volteer, then Spider-Man swung over to him, and helped him.

"Let's try not to die, okay?" He told him as they went off to do more battle

**(Aw yeah, now the real action begins, everything has been building up to this moment...I'm so excited, although I will also have to write a very emotional scene, but that doesn't matter)**


	12. Chapter 11: the battle

Chapter 11

The battle

"Where's Cynder?" Malefor stabbed two Moles simultaneously as he looked around.

"Sire, look!" Moonwalker pointed at Toy Freddy, who was holding the gauntlet, immediately he ran towards him.

"Hey, what do you want me to do with this damn thing!?" Toy Freddy contacted others.

"We need to get the gems away from the battlefield" Bonnie replied as he elbowed an Ape, as a Toy Freddy sprinted across the ground, he was knocked down by two Grublins, who were about to finish him, but they were both electrocuted as Volteer landed on the ground.

"Give it to me, my compatriot" he said energetically as he spread his wings and took to the skies, electrifying the warriors as he went, until he was knocked to the ground by Malefor's sword, who charged at him, but was blocked by Sky Rhea.

"You took...everything from me..." she growled **(of course, only she'd remember the cruel torture she was put under by Malefor)**.

"I don't even know who you are..." he replied.

"You will..." she used her psychic powers to lift up two large pieces of debris, and started battling Malefor, meanwhile, Volteer tried to grab the gauntlet, but Ezekiel used his powers to drag it towards him, but then Volteer caught sight of Ash flying towards him.

"I got it!" He cried as he took it from Volteer, and flew up, and then landed, and attacked all the enemy forces with each of his elements, meanwhile, back with Malefor and Rhea, he was pushing down on her with his blade, but she blasted him back and lifted him into the air, destroying his armor.

"Reign fire!" He yelled.

"But sire, our troops" Moonwalker replied.

"Just do it!" He yelled again as Moonwalker had the fortress activate it's weapons and fire down on everyone, breaking Rhea's concentration as she was blasted back, the Elders were using their magic to set up a protective barrier, along with Niceguy, Foxy, and Greta, as Foxina ran to him.

"Hello, lass, now's not really the best time" Foxy replied as he struggled to keep the barrier up, meanwhile Ash was still fighting.

_"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this" _but soon the enemies were overwhelming him.

"I can't do this...HEY, SOMEBODY HELP!" Ash's cry alerted Niceguy, who looked in his direction.

"Head's up, kid" Niceguy told him as he tossed his sword in his direction, to which Ash grabbed it and flew into the air, but was knocked away from the hilt as he was grabbed by Sky Cynder.

"I got you kid" she told him as she tossed him into the air, allowing him to spread his wings and fly forwards, only to be knocked out of the air by a blast of energy, Ash held onto the ga untlet as he fell onto the ground, running forwards, but was blasted back by more cannon fire, as everyone shielded themselves, it eventually stopped.

"What the-?" Spider-Man looked up to see the cannons firing at something in the air, when the shape came into view, they saw that it was Froststorm, he crashed through the fortress and destroyed it from the inside, causing it to fall into the beach water.

"Oh yeah!" Camo cried as Spider-Man looked up.

"Froststorm, we could use some assistance" he said as the adult Cynder landed on the ground besides Ash.

"H-hey, mom..." he stuttered.

"Hey there, Ash, you got something for me?" She asked as he stood up and gave her the gauntlet, and also saw the massive amounts of soldiers.

"I don't know how your gonna get through all that" Ash replied as Adult Cynder was joined by Sky Cynder as she landed on the ground.

"Don't worry..." then Foxina walked over.

"She's got help" soon enough, every female was there.

_"Okay, this is awkward..." _Ash moved aside as they all charged into battle, each of them taking down different soldiers and armies, until Malefor tossed his dual bladed sword into an explosive, which knocked the adult Cynder away, and the gauntlet slid across the floor, as Sky Spyro pushed off some rubble, he saw Malefor heading for the gauntlet, but he was pushed back by him, who simply punched him away, then Foxy flew down, kicked him back, and then tried to reach for the gauntlet, but was stopped by Malefor, in return, Foxy used his magic to restrain Malefor's hands as Spider-Man leaped on his back, and tried to keep a hold of him, but Malefor broke free of Foxy's magic, and grabbed Spider-Man, punching him in the face before grabbing the gauntlet, but his leg was kick down by Froststorm, who tried to use his cosmic powers, but Malefor grabbed his arm and hurled him away, then he put on the gauntlet, and as the power surged through him, Froststorm came back and stopped him from snapping, holding the gauntlet by two of it's fingers, Malefor attempted to head butt Froststorm, but it didn't work, this caused him to push him down, soon Malefor caught sight of the orange crystal, yanked it out of it's slot, and punched Froststorm away, as this was happening, Sky Spyro was watching everything, then he saw Greta, who in turn raised one finger, Spyro knew what needed to be done.

"Damn it..." he muttered as Malefor placed the crystal back in it's slot, but Sky Spyro grabbed the gauntlet again, only to be punched away as Malefor wielded the gauntlet, and turned to face everyone.

"I am...inevitable" and he snapped...but nothing happened, he turned, and saw that the gauntlet was empty, then he looked to see Sky Spyro absorbing the gems onto his own hand, and he looked at Malefor.

"And I...and I really mean this...don't...give...a shit.." and he snapped.


	13. Chapter 12: you did good

Chapter 12

You did good

A giant earth golem was about to smash Camo, as it faded away, soon enough, everyone was looking around as all of Malefor's forces faded, he looked in dismay, Moonwalker, the prophets, they were all fading, then Malefor walked over to a small boulder to sit down, as he took a deep breath, he looked down in defeat...and faded away.

Meanwhile, Sky Spyro was crawling alongside a wall as he found a place to rest, he sat there as Spider-Man swung over to him, and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...we did it..." his mask flowed off as Sky Spyro couldn't find the words, soon enough everyone was surrounding him, Elijah eventually moved away as Ash rushed up to him.

"Hey, hey, we did it, we won...you won, please...I'm sorry..." Ash was dragged back by Sky Cynder, who knelt down in front of him.

"Spyro..." she said as he looked at her.

"Hey Cyn..." he replied.

"I..." he was silenced.

"We're gonna be okay...you can rest now..." Sky Cynder replied as Sky Spyro smiled weakly, and took her hand, but soon, his heart stopped beating, and his eyes lost their life as his hand dropped, soon Sky Cynder started to weep as she rested her forehead against his, Elijah cried a little too, as well as mostly everyone, (C) Cynder cried into (C) Spyro's chest as he comforted her.

"But...what about Ignitus? Won't he...come back?" Camo asked as Sky Cynder turned to face him.

"No...I think this time...it's for real..."

_Spyro opened his eyes, behind him was the darkness, and in front was light, then he saw a familiar shape._

_"Ignitus?" Spyro asked as he smiled._

_"Hello, it is good to see you again...and well done, young dragon, you've done so much more than one has thought possible" Ignitus replied._

_"I...will she be okay without me?" Spyro asked._

_"Yes, yes she will, and besides, the pages in your book are complete, come along, there are some dragons that wish to meet you..." Ignitus started walking off as Spyro followed._

_"Who?" Spyro asked._

_"Well, I'm sure your dying to meet your parents..." Ignitus responded as Spyro grew excited, and they both walked into the light..._

**(Oh gosh, this was really hard for me to write, but we're not done yet, we still gotta do...the funeral, and then, tying up all these loose ends, anyways, peace)**


	14. Chapter 13: the real hero

Chapter 13

The real hero

Cynder stood in her living room, crying all the while, she looked at her necklace, she remembered Spyro had given her this on Christmas Eve, she wouldn't get to celebrate it with him this year, she looked at the framed picture of him, and then picked up Blaze.

"Come on, sweetie, we're going to go say goodbye" Cynder told him as she picked up the braces that she had gotten Spyro, he never wore them, but he kept them as a testimony to her love, she spread her wings and flew to the cemetery, as she landed, everyone was there, (A) Spyro and (A) Cynder, (C) Spyro and (C) Cynder, Ash and his friends and family, the remaining animatronics, Elijah, as she placed the braces in the coffin on Spyro's arms, she cried as it was closed, and six people came to carry it to the grave, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Foxina, and Niceguy, as they placed it in the grave that was dug, everyone stood and watch as it was buried, a deep sadness filled the air as they all watched, and in the back, Master Eon walked by and stroked his beard as he watched with sadness, the grave was finally filled, and Blaze laid out some flowers that were in his jaw.

"I got these for you, daddy" he whimpered as Cynder led him away.

"It's okay, he's in a better place, my little spark, now go with your uncle Sparx" Cynder beckoned him as he walked over to him.

"Hey kid, you tired?" He asked.

"No...I kinda wanna play tag..." Blaze replied in his childish voice **(by the way, six years of a dragons age is the same as a six year old human, so Blaze is pretty young)**, Sparx then chuckled.

"You know, one time me and your father were playing tag, and I, uh, got captured by a Frogweed, and your father had to save me" Sparx recalled the event as Blaze looked in curiosity, meanwhile, everyone else had left the grave, except Elijah, who walked over to one gravestone.

"Hey, so, funny story...we won, I won't say we didn't lose a whole lot, but...I brought something for you" Elijah knelt down and placed a small picture of a crystal dragoness.

"She'd love that" Elijah turned back to see Cynder standing there.

"You know, I just wish there was a way to let her know...that we won..." Elijah told her.

"I think she knows...they both do" as Cynder and Elijah walked off, the gravestone's markings were clear as day: "in loving memory: Flashwing".


	15. Chapter 14: Cosmic Love

**(Alright so I figured why not release the last two chapters today, so be on the lookout)**

Chapter 14

Cosmic love

Niceguy stood overlooking an island, calmly taking in the beauty, when Greta walked up besides him.

"That's quite a view" she pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah it is..." he replied, then Greta turned to face him.

"I thought you died" she told him.

"Well, I thought I did too, but I managed to survive, and escape the crumbled remains of that restaurant" Niceguy explained.

"If you lived, then why didn't you come back?" Greta asked.

"I...I didn't think I could, I was ashamed too, but I searched the cosmos, looking for anyone in need of help, while you played the role of guardian, but then, I felt the return of all those voices that cried out in terror months ago, and I knew...it had to be them, so I traveled here, and...I found them" Niceguy told her everything, then Greta pulled out the sword.

"Well, your mighty weapon is no more, what now?" Greta asked as Niceguy grabbed the hilt.

"You know what..." he tossed it over the edge.

"What!? Why did you do that? That was your source of power!" Greta exclaimed as Niceguy chuckled.

"Oh Greta, I didn't teach you much, but one thing you must know is that's Guardian is not limited by his sword, or axe, our magic is boundless, so powerful in fact, that..." Niceguy pulled out a hammer. "We can transfer that energy to other weapons" he continued.

"So, your saying...that basically any weapons can be ours?" Greta asked as Niceguy asked.

"Greta...do you want to...come with me?" Niceguy asked.

"What...what do you mean?" Greta responded with her own question.

"Travel with me, throughout the cosmos, help me help the galaxy, besides, you found a successor for Earth" Niceguy pointed at Foxy.

"Yargh, just so he know, that Elijah fella's offering us his Earth to stay in, since ours was destroyed by Moonwalker" Foxy explained as Niceguy walked over to him.

"Your a good man, Foxy, I trust you'll hold the mantle well" he told him.

"Ah, shucks" Foxy hid his embarrassment as Niceguy laughed, then he walked over to Greta.

"Are you ready?" He asked, she nodded, and he took her hand.

"Farewell, old friend" Niceguy said to Foxy as he pointed his hammer at the sky, and the two disappeared, leaving Foxy by himself.

"Well, that went well, definitely..." Foxy walked off to find Foxina...

"Okay, portal calculations are correct, these should all lead to your worlds" Elijah had five portals open, first Ash and his family walked through theirs, along with their friends, and then went (C) Spyro and (C) Cynder, and then (A) Spyro and (A) Cynder went through theirs, and finally, Elijah looked at his portal, as the animatronics walked through, he looked at Cynder, Blaze, and all the Skylanders, he waved goodbye as he walked through, and the final portal closed, leaving everyone with themselves.


	16. Chapter 15: a happy ending

Chapter 15

A happy ending

"Alright, you need to return each of the crystals at the exact time they were taken" Camo explained to Volteer.

"Yes, yes, I know, there's a reason I signed up for this, you know" he replied as Flame stood by him.

"You want me to come along?" He asked.

"Nonsense, you should stay here, besides, I shan't be gone long" Volteer replied as he took the case that held the crystals, and stepped onto the mini portal.

"Going micro, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Volteer's suit formed around him and he disappeared.

"And returning in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." nothing happened, Camo checked the device to see if it was working.

"What the-?"

"What's going on?" Flame asked.

"I don't know, he flew right past his time-stamp" Camo replied.

"Bring him back...bring him back now!" Flame grew more irritated.

"I'm trying, Flame" then Camo's attention was drawn towards another lightning dragon sitting on a bench.

"Flame, that's probably your que" Camo beckoned him as he walked over.

"Volteer?" He asked as the now elderly lightning guardian gave a chuckle.

"Hi Flame..." he smiled.

"So did something go wrong, or did something go right?" Flame asked.

"Well, I...returned the gems...and then I thought, why not try some of that life that Cyril was always mocking me about..." Volteer explained.

"What was it like?" Flame asked.

"...it was beautiful" he smiled.

"I'm happy for, I really am, the only thing bumming me out is we live in a world with no Guardian to pass on his knowledge" Flame replied.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have something for you" Volteer handed him a small badge.

"It's the mark of a Guardian, to show that their mentor has completed their training, it's yours now" Volteer told him.

"I...I don't deserve this..." Flame responded.

"Oh trust me, none of us think that...but in the end, we all do so much more" Volteer smiled.

"Thank you, I'll...I'll do my best" Flame said to him as Volteer chuckled.

"That's why it's yours" he gave him a firm handshake.

"So...did you find that dragoness you always said you'd find? Are you gonna tell me any of it?" Flame asked.

"No...no I don't think I will" Volteer chuckled as they stared into the beautiful sky...of a new age

The end

**(Phew, that was a breather, now, I know, you guys are probably pissed with me for killing Spyro, but it was necessary to move forward, and from this day forward, this collection of stories from Ignited love-this book will be known as the saga of the purple dragon, because in a sense, it was all about Spyro fulfilling the prophecy given in a new beginning, considering how Spyro lived on in the Skylands, it only made sense that I find some way for him to fulfill the prophecy, now as for future stories, in case you haven't noticed, Blaze is a thing now, and he'll be the main character for the next set of Skylanders book, as for the others, they stay alive, I'm not a barbarian, Niceguy and Greta will get a solo story, as well as Foxy, and plus I'm making a new marvel-ish universe, with Spider-Man at it's center, so tons of plans, but for now...I shal****l rest)**


End file.
